Homecoming
by TheHeatherPatterson
Summary: The events of Silent Hill all history now as the town is turned back to a time where the cult is gone and Alyssa is no longer a threat. Leonard leaves Silent Hill to become a resident at Brahms and he and Annette look to start a new family. This is a one-shot story it is the ending of my old series back in 2009. Mainly taking place after Leonard's Decision.


Prologue

The sun hung high in the blue skies of Brahms, Annette Jones, heard as her alarm clock rung. Taking the covers from her head, she rose, stretching her muscles to wake herself up. She loved living in Brahms, the air and the atmosphere were majestic. The people were all very welcoming towards her and her lover, the Silent Hill Executioner now a resident of the town, looking beside her, she saw Leonard was still sleeping, she got from the bed putting her house shoes on in preparations to start breakfast. Though Leonard didn't eat much, his system still adapting to the world outside his personal nightmare. Annette still prepared food enough for the both of them.

She walked from the bedroom to look at the envelope that Leonard had brought with him a week ago when he left Silent Hill. She had laid it on the table to examine it when she got the chance, opening the parcel she saw that it was pictures, pictures of the town due to the tourist attraction, allowing him freedom and giving her the scoop, that everyone was dying to hear, getting a piece of paper she read.

Silent Hill-From Tainted to Beautiful (The mysteries of the town unfold)

Reading further down, she scanned the photo's once more, the town's former reputation was slowly fading like the monsters and myths behind it. The Order was gone, Alyssa's rage gone. The town is becoming everything that Leonard had fought hard to see come to light. He was now living his dreams, no longer a soulless monster, no longer an executioner created by the outside world. Everything was the way it should be. Leaning back against the couch Annette smiled her world couldn't be perfect than it has become at this moment.

She looked towards her room and saw that Leonard was standing in the hallway, smiling as she said, "Good morning, are you hungry? I was planning on making waffles and brownies for breakfast."

Leonard looked at her and walked over to the couch sitting beside her, he said, "I'm not hungry, but I will eat you go through so much time preparing everything and I hardly eat anything, I'm just not used to this treatment."

Annette looked at him as he looked at the floor, she said gently, "All your life you were the protector, now it's my turn to show you the way a person your age is supposed to live, no monsters, no fanatics. You are normal now you will run down if you aren't properly taken care of, that is what I plan on doing and that is taking care of you and seeing that you are with us for a long time.

Leonard looked at her confused, "Us?"

Annette looked at him with a smile, "I'm pregnant, you're going to be a daddy."

Leonard continued to look at her and smiled, holding her close, he asked, "Is it a girl, I hope it is, but I suppose a boy will be nice also."

Annette stroked his hair and stated, "It's too soon to tell, but if it is a girl I want to name her after your mother if that is alright with you."

Leonard looked at her and stated, "My mother would like that."

"If it is a boy, I was going to let you pick the name," Annette said again.

Leonard looked at her and responded, "You want me to pick out a name? I don't think I would do very well at that"

Annette looked at him holding his hand, "It will be easy and you will be great at it, you get nine months to think of a name and whatever you pick will be his name.

Leonard looked at her then at her stomach and lay his head on her shoulder, he felt as she placed her hand on his hair and lay her head on his she said, "I could stay like this forever, rather it be here or in Silent Hill, I wonder if they are going to rebuild the Lake view Hotel, you never did take me there, I would love to see it has so much mystery to it, it just excites me to think of it."

Leonard smiled at her and stated, "We'll go there when you least expect it. I do have pictures of it a whole pile I would say, I just couldn't get them developed, it was late and the store was closing, I've been meaning to go back and get them printed for you, I mainly got the ones that you could use on your blog about the town during this period and the tainted period."

Annette looked at him and asked, "Why did you write that article and take pictures to help me out with my newsletter of the dangers of the town?"

Leonard looked at her and replied, "That was your whole point in coming to the town all those years ago, wasn't it? You left your camera at my old place and I had those pictures on the camera for a while, but I never got around to giving you the camera back with all that was going on it just slipped my mind. I knew how passionate you were about discovering the secrets the town held and getting to the bottom of them and I knew you would, you use the knowledge handed down to you for the right purpose and I was right after you publish your article on the town you will be revealing all the secrets of everything, the origins, to the current events."

Annette smiled and asked, "Is telling the whole world of the wickedness of Silent Hill necessary I mean the town is after all at the best place right now, it's a safe place, is there any reasons to bring the past to the present, can't the old town rest and allow the new Silent Hill to shine and life before labeling bad tags to it before it can blossom?"

Leonard replied, "I'm sure there will be others who will desire to bring that time back."

Annette stated, "Until then lets let the town rest and if it happens again we'll stop it again, just as we did this time."


End file.
